Breaking the News
by hpfreakster
Summary: Set after 'All in'. Basically it's a sequel to my other oneshot 'Morning after'. After her kidnapping, Calleigh has something important to tell her boyfriend.


_So I realized that I forgot to add an author's note at the beginning and end of my last CaRWash story. Sorry, totally forgot. But I came out with a new one, just to make up for it. This story takes place after 'All in'. Basically a continuation of my other story 'Morning after'. You can read the rest. _

_*_

'_The office therapist had told me that going over the events in my head once would help me get over it.' _She thought as she poured bubble solution into her nearly fill bathtub. She dipped her fingers in to check the temperature of the water. Warm. She slipped off her bathrobe and sunk beneath the white jasmine bubbles.

The silence in her loft was terrifying; she figured that was because of shock. She rested her head against the edge of the tub. It was all so surreal. One minute she was forced to cover up a crime scene and one she was laying here.

She couldn't bring herself to think it all through. The memories of the gun to her head were just too terrifying. But for some reason she couldn't get the moment she saw Ryan again out of her head.

When they were approaching the gambling room, she had lost all hope of surviving. Forced to bang on the door to get them to open up, she could still hear her voice crack. When she stepped into the room, she felt all her panic leave her. Seeing the strong but focused faces of Ryan, Eric, and Frank gave her a sense of security. She heard the click of the gun behind her head before she heard Horatio telling him to drop his gun.

After that everything was a rush. One minute she was flipping him over, the next she was in Ryan's warm arms. He made her get checked out by medical personnel before bringing her home. She wasn't sure what Horatio had told him. But as soon as she settled in, he kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door.

She figured it was sort of a good thing he had left. It gave her a bit of time to think through everything that had happened, the good and the bad. Hours before her kidnapping she was over the moon with joy, she couldn't forget what had caused that. In fact she couldn't forget it even if she wanted too.

Nine months is a long time if you think about it rationally, especially if since she was a CSI. She remembered the shock on the doctor's face when she told him her job. He had recommended the she take leave for the duration of the seven months, since being exposed to gun shot residue was harmful to them.

She wondered how he would react. He would probably be happy. After all they loved each other. But they still hadn't told anyone about their relationship and they weren't married either.

There was a slight knock on the door. She jumped, splashing water to the floor. "Crap," she muttered as Ryan walked through the door.

He took a look at the wet floor, "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "Can I join you to make up for it?"

She scrunched up her face, like she was thinking about it, "Sure." He quickly stripped off his work clothes and slipped in the tub behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I was so scared."

He didn't need to explain what he was talking about. She shivered in response, "I was frightened too. I thought that I would never see you again." He kissed her neck lightly.

They just lay there for a couple of moments, enjoying each others company. "I called dad," she said breaking the silence. "He sounded worried, but I convinced him not to come over here."

"Good that you did, he wanted to talk to you as soon as you were home." Ryan said, "Cal, I love you." Though she couldn't see his face, she could tell he had that really intense look on his face. The one that would get anybody to shut up, the one he used when he really meant something.

"I love you too Ryan." She said sincerely. She wanted to spill out everything on her mind, including her news. But before she could her stomach growled loudly.

Ryan laughed, "Why don't I go make some dinner, while you finish up here?" He pushed himself out of the tub, dried himself off, and slipped out of the room in record time. Calleigh, unwilling to spend more time alone, followed his lead, only more slowly. When she stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed, dinner was finished.

She sat down in an empty seat and started to pile spaghetti onto her plate. She took a bite and then moaned, "It's great." She dug in, shoveling food into her mouth like an animal. Ryan watched on with a bemused expression.

"Whoa Cal," he said picking up his own plate, "If I had known that you were this hungry, I would have made food way earlier."

Calleigh ignored this, she placed her fork down gently and looked straight at him, "Ryan," she said softly.

"Uh huh," he said staring at his fork and he twirled the spaghetti onto it.

"Ryan," she said more loudly.

"Yes," he said looking straight at her, irritation hidden deep in his brown eyes.

"I need to tell you something," she said lamely.

"I gathered that much," he said sarcastically. He paused for a moment, his expression softening, "I'm sorry, what is it?"

"I went to the doctor today, because I wasn't feeling for the past couple of weeks. Remember?"

Ryan frowned slightly, "Of course, are you alright?"

"Yes," she paused lightly, "But I did find out the reason why I was so sick."

"What is it? Maybe you should be resting in bed. Why don't I make you chicken soup instead? Here let me get that. Off to bed with you." He said sternly, picking up her plate.

"Calm down Ryan, I'm just pregnant," she said irately. Slowly is face transformed from concerned to shock to just blank. He swayed slightly before collapsing to the ground.

"Shoot," she muttered. She sunk to the ground beside him. "Ryan," she shook him. His eyes peered open.

"Wha--," he focused on her, understanding flood his eyes. "Are you really?" He asked.

She nodded. "Are you alright," he asked her once more. "I can't believe that you were carrying our child when you were kidnapped. I am going to be a bad father. I can't even take care of my child even when it's barely developed."

"None of that's your fault," she said, "You had no idea what was going to happen. I'm the one who went to work knowing the consequences."

He sighed. "How are we going to break it to the others? They didn't even know we were dating."

"We are going to tell them the truth. We've been dating for months and now we are going to have a kid of our own. Personally I am more worried about breaking it to our parents." She scooted over closer to him. He, in response, placed his head on her lap.

"My mother might have a fit, but she's been dying for me to settle down, so over all she'll be pleased. My father will just be happy that I am "real" man." Calleigh looked at him questioningly. "My father wasn't the most supportive of ones as I was growing up."

She knew he felt uncomfortable talking about his parents so she changed the subject, "What do you think it's going to be?"

"Huh?" he asked staring straight at her.

"A boy or a girl? Personally I would love a girl; I would dress her up and everything."

"Really, you don't strike me as the type to be girly, Calleigh Duquesne." He sighed, "I don't know. I want to keep an open mind. I don't care if our child is a boy or girl so long as he/she is healthy."

"Aren't you cliché?" She teased, "I was wondering though, would you mind driving down to my parents house to break the news. This isn't something I want to tell them over the phone."

"Alright," he said. A silence settled upon them like a thick blanket. Slowly Calleigh felt her eyelids close, the warmth of the sun beamed down on her face, the sounds of the crashing waves not far off. Sudden she felt two warm arms pick her up bridal style. She felt disorientated for a moment. As she was carried towards the bedroom she tried unsuccessfully to shake herself awake. She felt the warm bed underneath her as Ryan slid in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, resting on her stomach, as she drifted off to sleep once more.

*

_So, how was it. Thanks loads to everyone who reviewed last time. You all were so supportive. Shout out to . who is one of my favorite CaRWash writers, you can't believe how surprising it was to see that she had reviewed one of my stories. I was thinking of continuing this on, maybe with them telling the others, then driving down to see Calleigh's family. Tell me what you think. _

_Cheers, _

_HPfreakster_


End file.
